Zeldris
Summary Zeldris (ゼルドリス, Zerudorisu) also know as Zeldris the Piety (敬神のゼルドリス, Keishin no Zerudorisu) is a demon who is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. He was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until he was set free by Hendrickson. Zeldris' face greatly resembles Meliodas, except his Black Mark is on the left side of his face. He has spiky black hair and dull eyes, and wears a full leather body suit and two gauntlets. He is later revealed as the Demon King's youngest son, with his older brothers being Meliodas and Estarossa. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Likely 6-C''' Name: '''Zeldris "The Piety", The Executioner, The Demon's King representative. '''Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3,000 (252 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Piety", One of the Demon King's Sons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (High-Low), Can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate (On a Mid level), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, Aura/Energy Sensor, Can seal others' magic, His magical power increases during the night Attack Potency: Likely''' Island level (Easily removed an arm from Demon Meliodas) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (At least equal to Demon Meliodas) Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: Likely Island Class Durability: Likely Island level (Withstood an assault from Demon Meliodas while receiving no visible damage to himself) Stamina: Very high (Could take an assault from Demon Meliodas without so much as flinching) Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Shortsword Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Zeldris cannot break the rule of his commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Demon:' Zeldris is a demon, and can access his demonic heritage to give himself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. At night, his Magic Power increases. '-"Black Matter":' When he accesses his demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or form wings for flight. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Zeldris and any others of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging as they should be normally. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be used to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest a wing and fly. '-Soul extraction and absorption: '''As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength. '''Enchantment: Hellblaze'「付呪エンチャント・「獄炎」ヘルブレイズ Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"」: A mysterious ability possessed by Zeldris that allows him to generate black flames. It also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. Dies Irae: Zeldris summons a portal over his desired target, and releases a massive lightning bolt to strike them down Commandment The Demon King bestowed Zeldris with the commandment of Piety (敬神, Keishin). Any who turn their back to Zeldris are treated as committing an act of treachery, and are cursed into serving the Demon King, and by extension Zeldris himself, who is acting as the Demon King's representative. They will be forced in a powerful state of submission and obedience. However, is able to undo the commandment on them if he so chooses to. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Anime Characters